Sabrin's Legend (Part 1)
by DenaP
Summary: Link has died and it is now up to his forgotten brother Sabrin and his two other brothers to help him out save the world.


Introduction  
  
Link was fighting against Dark Link pretty well. He went to the left then the right he avoided him at all costs until Dark Link gave him a huge cut on his side. He yelled loudly with pain. Then he used Farore's Wind to get him out of there and somehow he ended up going 7 years back in time as an adult....but it was too late. He was already dying. He fell onto the ground gasping for air. Thank God the fisherman came by. He brought him to his house in Kakariko Village to help him heal up. Little did he know, it was Links time to die. Navi the fairy asked Link," What do we do now? How are we supposed to save Hyrule now? You are about to die. We need someone-" "Sabrin!" Link said."Sabrin! My brother from the Korki forest! Go fly to him Navi and tell him to get here fast!" Navi flew as fast as she could to get the forest next to Korkiri Forest(which was of course the Korki Forest) "Sabrin! Wake up!" She said desperately. Sabrin woke up right away. "Hunh? Who are you?" "I'm Navi" she replied. "Do you know your brother Link?" "Of course I do! But I haven't seen him-" "No time to talk! Please follow me!" Sabrin woke up and put on his green tunic. He back flipped from his tree house, ran out of the forest and followed Navi to Kakariko village. He was just a little boy so he was out of breath by the time he got to the entrance of the village itself. "Hey c'mon!" Navi shouted. Sabrin ignored his exhaustion and continued following Navi.  
  
When he got to the house, he saw his brother Link. Link and Sabrin were very close when he was 5 but when Sabrin turned 9 his brother disappeared....until now. "Oh Sabrin....." said Link. Sabrin walked quickly towards Link and gave him a big hug. Sabrin was a little scared because Link's eyes looked pale and so did his skin. "What Happened? How did you grow up so fast?" "Oh Sabrin, it's such a long story......but I wanted you to come over here because I need you to help me. I am going to die...I know it. Now you are the only one who can save Hyrule....no the entire world!" Sabrin gulped. "The world?" he said in shocking surprise. "Yes......I know it's allot of pressure but..." "I'll do it!" Sabrin said. "I'll save the world for you...even if it's the last thing I do!" Link smiled at him. "I bet you know Navi my fairy now. She will now be your partner for now on....." Link coughed a little. "I know you are only ten and you want to live like any carefree boy would but...." "I don't care brother, I'll do anything for you. Even if it means giving up my free time!"   
  
Link smiled again, this time with a little joy in it. Sabrin hugged Link again. Link then told Sabrin what he must do. "Sabrin, I already have the three spiritual stones you need to get into the Temple of Time. The Temple of Time is somewhere in Hyrule Castle Town. You must know this song......" Link took out his Ocarina. "And you need this too....the Ocarina of Time....here's the song of time." He played it but it sounded weird. "Oh, I'm too weak to play the ocarina...." Just then, Sabrin had a vision. He could see a little girl in the vision that told him that he was now the one to be the destined Hero of Time. Link had been injured severely and after he had the vision Link would be dead. She taught him the Song of Time and when he came back to earth.......he saw Link was dead. There was nothing more he could do......he went to the temple of time and became an adult.......  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sabrin saw blue light all over the place when he pulled out the Master Sword to become an adult. The next thing he knew he was holding the Master Sword in his one hand instead of two hands and he seemed to be a lot taller than he was. "Navi? Is it just me or am I taller than I was before?" Sabrin asked. Navi laughed a little. "Take a look at yourself in the mirror Sabrin! You're a grown-up now just like Link was!" Navi was right, as usual, and when Sabrin saw how he looked he was shocked. "I'm an adult.", he whispered. "C'mon Sabrin! Lets go to the Water Temple!" Navi said with enthusiasm. "Play the Serenade of Water so we can warp there!" "Warp?" asked Sabrin. "Yes warp." "What does it do?" "Try it and find out!"  
  
When Sabrin played the Serenade of Water he immediately warped to Lake Hylia. When he arrived at the warp point, he was shocked even more when he saw that the whole Lake had dried up. "Oh my Gosh. I don't believe this! What happened to the Lake?" "It's because of the monster inside of the water temple." Navi answered. "We need to go in and defeat it…but we also need to beat Dark Link…." "Who that?" Sabrin asked. "The one who killed Link." Navi said sadly. Sabrin was now boiling with anger. He clenched his fists tightly and had an angry look in his eyes.  
  
"I want to kill him the same way he killed my brother." Sabrin said. "I heard tales about a sword, bigger than the Master Sword. It's called the Biggoron Sword. But I don't know how to get it….all I know is, that's how I'm going to kill him." Just then Navi had an idea. "Hey Sabrin, maybe we could go to see Malon. She might know about the Biggorons sword!" "Who's Malon?" Sabrin asked. "You'll see..." Navi said.  
  
They left Lake Hylia and walked to Lon Lon Ranch(at the time it was called Ingo's Ranch but Lets keep it Lon Lon Ranch). When Sabrin got there, he felt something wasn't right. "Something doesn't seem right Navi." he said with suspicion. Navi then remembered something. "Oh my goodness! How could have I forgotten! Ingo, one of the workers here, took over the ranch. Link used all of his money on betting on horse races to save Malon, and he lost everytime! Since he was broke he decided to come back after he beat the Water Temple so..." "Where is Malon?" Sabrin asked. "I think she's working in the stables.." Sabrin walked over to the stables and opened the door. Just then he saw a big dude with fancy clothing dragging an orange haired woman out to the field. Then he saw a red haired woman crying next to a brown horse. "Malon! What happened?" Navi asked the red-haired woman. "Oh god! Ingo's angry with my younger sister Mollie! He's taking her out to the field and beating her up and her favorite horse Eponaa! I tried to stop him but he just slapped me across the face and called me a idiot!" She cried even harder.  
  
Sabrin was enraged at this Ingo. He ran out the same way Ingo did to try to stop him. When Sabrin got outside he saw that he was beating the girl badly." STOP INGO STOP! I'LL MILK THE COWS FASTER NEXT TIME I, AGHHH!" He heard Mollie scream. He was now boiling with anger. He ran to that field as fast as he could. He grabbed both of Ingo's arms and twisted them until he was squealing like a girl. Mollie laughed through her tears a little. Then Sabrin slammed him onto the ground and punched his face. "Why are you beating up a beautiful woman like this you jerk!"  
  
Mollie was amazed. She liked this mysterious man. Ingo got up in shock. "Well..."he began. "I know I can't fight back but. I'll tell you what. If you want me to just leave this disgrace of a worker alon-" Sabrin gave him a look that told him he'd better shut-up or he'd hurt him again. "I mean this young lady, alone, then you'll have to beat me in a horse race! And you'll use that wild horse Eponaa! Whahaha!" Navi then laughed. And went right up to Ingo's face so he could see her. "Hey buddy! Sabrin's brother Link already tamed that horse right under your nose! Watch this!" He whispered to Sabrin how to play Epona's song and Sabrin played it. Eponaa ran right over to Sabrin and so did Epona. Mollie called Epona back to where she belonged and Sabrin got onto Eponaa.   
  
Ingo now knew this was going to be hard. He decided to raise the stakes a little. "How about changing the bet a little Sabrin?" Ingo said as he got onto his favorite horse Harold. "How so?" he asked. "If you win, which I truly doubt, you can keep the horse and the girl. But if I, the great Ingo, win you will work on this ranch with me until the day you die and if that woman-" Sabrin gave him the look again. "I mean that lovely girl, messes up while she's working again, I'll make you slaves for the Gerudos." "Okay then, I accept." Sabrin said with confidence. "Are you crazy?!" Navi said. "What if you lose?" "What if I don't?" Sabrin said. "I've had dreams about stuff like this trust me." "I think you're crazy." Navi said. "Some encouraging person you are." Sabrin said. "Have you ever even ridden a horse before?" Navi said. "No." said Sabrin. "Oy! Oh well...I might as well start feeding the cows." "Navi!" Sabrin said.  
  
Sabrin got onto Eponaa. He patted her on the back and whispered encouraging words in her ear. Malon had the gun in her hands and when she said go and shot the gun they were off. "GO!" Malon shouted and shot the gun. Sabrin rode that horse pretty well. Ingo kept running him into the fence that surrounded the field so he had a few cuts on his arms but that didn't matter. When Sabrin was ahead of him in the near end Ingo tried to press him on to the fence again, and succeeded. Sabrin was slammed into it so hard he fell off the horse and flipped over the fence and landed on his back. Ingo won the race.  
  
Mollie was angry, so angry she forgot about how strong Ingo was compared to her. "Hey you jerk! You cheated." Ingo looked at her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" "Uh I..." Sabrin quickly got up, He grabbed his right arm in pain and then ran as fast as he could to Ingo, who was getting ready to hurt Mollie. Ingo was about to give Mollie a big punch in the eye when Sabrin pulled back his arm and hit him over the head with his left elbow. Ingo was knocked out. Mollie quickly got up. "Thank you Sabrin! Thank you!" she said and gave Sabrin a big hug. Sabrin was a little surprised, but he seemed to like the way she hugged him. After she stopped hugging him he asked, "Where's Navi?" Just then he heard humming coming from the stables. He walked over there with Malon and Mollie and opened the door. They saw Navi grabbing tiny pieces of hay attempting to feed the cows."Navi!" Sabrin said in a joking way. They all laughed.  
  
When Ingo regained consciousness, he was surprised at what he was wearing. "Why am I wearing this?" he said. Then he got up and went to get changed into his work clothes. When Sabrin saw him outside, he was amazed. He walked up to him and said, "What happened to your clothes, Mr. Great Ingo?" "What are you talking about?" Ingo said. "I feel honored to work at this ranch as it is. I don't need a title like that to feel honored at all. I'm just Ingo, a normal, working man at Lon Lon Ranch." Sabrin then knew he had succeeded at bringing things back to the way they were. He finally asked Malon, "Hey by the way, do you know about the Biggorns Sword by any chance?" Malon was puzzled. "What's a Biggorons sword? Oh! Maybe they know about it in the Catlalomn Kingdom. It's just a couple of miles from Hyrule Castle. If you find out about it, come back and see us tonight at the Lon Lon Ranch and tell us what you found out." "Okay then, lets go Sabrin!" Navi said. "Aren't you going to finish feeding the cows?" Sabrin said jokingly. "Oh be quiet!" Navi said and giggled.  
  
As Sabrin was riding away on his new horse Eponaa, Mollie watched him go away. She knew she loved him, and hopped he liked her the same way. She also hoped he'd come back and tell about his adventure at the kingdom Catalomn. She sighed with happiness, now she could go back to the way things were when she was 9. Mollie knew Malon was hurting deep inside because she knew Link had to be gone forever....so she prayed to the Goddesses there would be someone out there for Malon...someone...anyone. And that Sabrin would fall in love with her the same way she loved him.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Are we there yet?" Navi asked Sabrin for the millionth time. "No Navi." Sabrin said. "We won't go any faster if you keep asking me that question." "Are we there yet?" Navi asked again. Sabrin sighed and then concentrated on finding this Catalomn kingdom. "What if it doesn't exist?" Navi asked. "What if it does?" Sabrin replied. Just then they saw a big, blue castle with gold flags everywhere. "Is this it?" Sabrin asked Navi. "Well if this place isn't Catalomn then I'm a monkey!" Navi said, "Lets go inside!" Sabrin rode Eponaa into the market square. Everyone cheered and threw flowers at them. "Hail the messenger of Hyrule's Royal Family!" the townspeople cheered. Sabrin felt very honored. Just then he saw a person in green clothing in the crowd staring at him. He looked just like Link except he was Mexican. Sabrin stopped in his tracks. "Who are you?" Sabrin asked the mysterious man. "I'm Samson," the strange man replied," I am on a quest to defeat Ganonwar and become the legendary Hero of Time!" The townspeople stared at the man with suspicion and they backed away from him.  
  
"No, no people of Catalomn," Sabrin started telling them, "This man is completely normal, and he is on the same quest as I, except he has a different enemy. Do not fear this man, he is my-" "Brother." Samson finished. "I am Link's twin brother. I may have a different accent compared to you but I am a Hylain! I swear it…" Just then they all heard trumpets blowing and the drawbridge to the castle was being lowered. A short little man came out and he stood in front of the bridge with guards behind him making sure no commoners got in the castle itself. "Here ye, here ye…" the announcer began, "The king has noticed that the Messenger of Hyrule's Royal Family has arrived and has requested for his presence in the throne room. Walk forward, Sabrin!" The townspeople cheered even more. Sabrin looked around to see if Samson was still around, but he had already left.  
  
  
As he entered the courtyard he saw many statues of the queen and the well-known Princess Danielle but hardly any of the king himself…except in front of the entrance to the throne room. He entered the throne room. He saw the king in a huge throne and the queen in an extremely fancy one. The Princess sat in a simple little throne with golden flowers on top. "Welcome messenger of the royal family!" The king said in a loud voice. Sabrin almost fell over onto the ground. The princess giggled, the queen gave her a stern look so she became quiet. "We are so glad you have come." The queen said. The princess waved at Sabrin. Sabrin blushed. He didn't know he would get so much more attention from the girls than he had 7 years ago. The king continued for the queen, "For 7 years we haven't heard from Hyrule kingdom and now you have come! So tell me young messenger, what has happened these past seven years?" "Well…." Sabrin began, "The kingdom has been taken over by an evil man named Ganondorf." The King and Queen gasped. "Continue please." the princess said for the king. Sabrin smiled at the princess. She sounded so cute. "He is now the Great King of Evil and ummm…. that's about all I know because I have been in a deep slumber for seven years…" "Seven years?" The king asked, "Amazing…"  
  
"Mommy Mommy!" The princess whispered to the queen. "Yes dear?" the queen whispered. Then the princess whispered something in her ear. The queen looked delighted. "All right then, it will be done…Sabrin, our daughter has requested that we hold a banquet for you in your honor." "She has?" Sabrin asked. "Yes….umm…she has…" The king said giving the queen a look. "We will tell a messenger to tell you to come back to Catalomn in about a week. While you're gone, invite all of your friends to the banquet. Also, you and your friends will be, from now on, welcomed into the castle whenever they want. You can come here to rest, eat, sleep, whatever. Just go now my son…. we will send a messenger..I promise.." Sabrin bowed down with respect to the royal family. "Thank you so much." He said, then he left heading to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
By the time he arrived at Lon Lon Ranch he noticed that they were all having dinner outside in the field together with the horses. Malon was eating some food and Mollie was singing into the night sky. Sabrin got off Eponaa and started walking towards the field. When the dad noticed he was coming he shouted, "Hey trespasser? What are you doing sneakin' around in this time of the night?" "No daddy," Mollie said, "That's no trespasser that's Sabrin! Sabrin we missed you!" Mollie ran towards Sabrin and gave him a big hug. Sabrin always loved to be hugged by Mollie. If only she knew that he loved her deep in his heart. "Well, uh, howdy there Sabrin! I'm Talon! Sorry I overreacted…" "That's okay Mr. Talon." Sabrin said. "Wait a sec." Talon said as he walked up to Sabrin. He studied him for a while and then said, "For some reason you remind me of someone…. well anyway, why don't you come and join us for dinner? It's nothing special just some pork chops…" "Sure sir I'd love too." Sabrin said, "Besides I have an announcement to make." "Oh really?" Talon said. "Well just sit on down here and let Ingo serve you." Sabrin sat down and the next thing he knew Ingo had given him a delicious looking plate of pork-chops. "Thanks Ingo." Sabrin said. "No need to thank me, I feel honored to serve and work at this ranch!" Malon, Mollie, and Sabrin laughed.  
  
  
"So what were you gonna announce Sabrin?" Talon asked. "Oh yes," Sabrin began, "I just got back from Catalomn and the princess herself suggested a banquet in my honor because I am the Messenger of The Royal Family. The cute little princess was waving at me and giggling the whole time." "Awww…" Mollie said. She knew exactly how the princess felt. A handsome guy like Sabrin would never go for a girl like her, especially since she was only 16. "The king said for me to invite all of my friends to the banquet…so I was wondering if any of you would like to come." "Oh yes we'd love to!" Mollie said. "Thad' be a good time! Count me in!" Talon said. "That doesn't sound interesting to me…" Malon said and she got up and walked away. "Poor Malon…" Ingo began, "She found out today that Link, her boyfriend, died and is missing too." "You mean my brother?" Sabrin asked. "Link is your brother?" Mollie asked. "Yes, he is. We were very close and I was there with him while he was on his deathbed… but I'd rather not talk about it." "I understand son," Talon said, "I understand."  
  
  
Eventually it was late and Talon wanted to go to bed so he told Malon and Mollie they could stay out a while longer, but not until the moon disappeared. Sabrin stared into the sky and wondered if his brother was watching him now. Then he heard a guitar playing. It was Mollie. Sabrin walked over to Mollie slowly, listening to the song she always sang, the Epona song (Except she was playing the guitar). "Hey Mollie nice playing." Sabrin said sitting down next to her. Mollie became nervous. "Uh yeah, thanks Sabrin. That's so kind of you." Mollie replied, "Hey, any requests?" "How about the Epona song?" he said. "I always play that silly!" she replied, "Give me something new to play. Play a song on your ocarina first and then I'll play with you." Sabrin took out his ocarina. "I hope I don't screw up." Sabrin thought. Sabrin took out his ocarina and started playing Saria's song. After he finished they both played the song together and Sabrin and Mollie both had fun. Mollie kept messing up and everytime she did he'd tickle her and say, "Try again silly!" Mollie giggled delightfully everytime he tickled her.   
  
After a while Sabrin and Mollie just went to the middle of the field and stared into the sky at the stars. "I love the stars don't you?" Sabrin asked. "Oh yes of course more than anything!" Mollie said. Sabrin laughed and said, "I wonder what he's thinking now?" "Who?" Mollie asked. "My brother Link," Sabrin replied, "He died when I was just a child." "How can that be?" Mollie asked. "How could have he had died when you were a child?" "It's a long story…that's all he told me." "Oh I see…" Mollie said. "No, I know you don't understand," Sabrin replied, "But that's okay, I don't either." Mollie laughed a little. "I'm glad we're friends Mollie," Sabrin said, "I can tell you anything without being nervous." "Actually I am nervous," Sabrin thought, "But I can't tell her how I really feel because otherwise she'll think I'm a freak!" "Sabrin is so cool and calm all of the time," Mollie thought, "If only he knew how fast my heart beats everytime he makes me feel good about myself." Sabrin and Mollie turned towards each other and looked into each other's eyes. They could just sense what they were both thinking. "Hey uh Mollie," Sabrin began, "Do you-" "Love me?" Mollie finished. They both stared into each other's eyes again. "I do." Sabrin whispered, "Me too." Mollie whispered back. They leaned in and kissed each other.  
  
"Oh come on!" Malon said interrupting Mollie and Sabrin's first kiss. "I knew you two were up to something! Mollie, we have to get to bed, like right now! Dad's gonna kill us when he finds out…" "Oh all right!" Mollie said angrily, "Just let me say goodbye to Sabrin!" Malon rolled her eyes and walked away. Mollie was about to say something when Sabrin put his finger on her lips and said, "Don't say a word." He leaned in and kissed her. Finally after a long sleep Navi got up from Sabrin's knapsack and said, "Okay Sabrin! Lets continue! I remembered something! Link never picked up his sword from the Big Goron. Big Goron has the Biggorns sword! Sorry I didn't remember until now." "That's okay," He replied, "If you would have had remembered, I would have never met….Mollie." Sabrin sighed and walked out of Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
He could have warped to Death Mountain but didn't want to. He just climbed up until he got to the top…   
  
  



End file.
